Aedlyn Aspenriess
|name= Aedlyn Aspenreiss |title= Daughter of Nemesis The Violinist Revenger |location= Camp Half-Blood |affiliation= Camp Half-Blood Nemesis' Cabin |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born= March 7, 2000 |age= 16 |species= Demigod |nationality= Australian |sexuality= Straight |accent= Australian accent/ English |inspiration= . . . . . |interests= Playing Violin, Reading |active rp= WIP |created= July 22, 2016 |updated= August 6, 2016 |plans= None yet |month powers= none yet |ooc plans= none . |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None |bedroom=WIP |quote2= My silence is not weakness. But the beginning of my Revenge. |file2= Mi10.jpg |file size2=190x0px |possessions= .... |likes= Eating Chocolate and Cookies and Cream foods |dislikes= I do not know. |colour= Just a colour |music= Classic/Pop/Alternative Rock |food= Chocolate and Cookies and Cream foods |animal= The animal she knows |book= Any book |quote3= Beware the fury of a patient man. |drink= Chocolate drink |song= Just a song |movie= .... |sport= ..... |other= To play more instruments (especially the harp :)) |skills= Doing archery skills. |weapon= A CB bow and arrow and a CB dagger. |strength= Physical strength, offense, agility, resilience |weakness= .... I do not know |led= None |been= None |model= Jade Weber |gender= Female |eye= Grey (or Blue?) |hair= Dark Blond |height= 5'4 |weight= 127 lbs |ethnicity= Australian |hand= Left |shoe= 6.5 (Australian) |blood= O |voice= Soprano |marks= I do not know |body= Slim |more images= Mi.jpg Mi1.jpg Mi2.jpg Mi3.jpg Mi4.jpg Mi5.jpg Mi6.jpg Mi7.jpg Mi8.jpg Mi9.jpg Mi10.jpg Mi11.jpg Mi12.jpg Mi13.jpg |one= Dunno |best= Don't know 0_0 |worst= Don't know 0_0 |change= Not much |mental= None ;) |disorders= dyslexic disorder |medical= None |father= William Aspenreiss |mother= Nemesis |creator= N/A |half= Other children of Nemesis |full= None |other relatives= I do not know where they are :) |home= Gold Coast, Australia |earliest= ..... |school= New York Film Academy Australia |kiss= None :) |sex= None |love= None (Except his Daddy! XD) |other firsts= Speaking English |nicknames= Lyn. that's all. |native= Australian |languages= English, Australian Language (I do not know what it is called XD) |flaw= ... |fears= Losing everything everybody. |hobbies= Playing the Violin and Reading. |motto= Patience is a Vertue. |won't= .... |admires= No one |influenced= None |compass= Dunno... |past person= Nothing Changes |current person= Nothing Changes (Except for now being like a scaredy cat :)) |crisis= Depends |problems= Depends |change= Depends |alignment= Neutral |dream= To become.. Dunno |current= Camper in Camp Half-Blood. Duh. |quote4= Weak people Revenge. Strong people Forgive. Intelligent people Ignore. |file3= Mi12.jpg |file size3=190x0px |vice= ...... |bad= For being a absent-minded lady. |sleep= Hugging her favorite pillow |quirk= ...Dunno.... |attitude= Dunno |talents= Playing the violin |social= Dunno |relationships= William Aspenreiss Aedlyn's one and only father. He is always with her everyday. Exception of separating with him when Aedlyn got in Camp. Nemesis The goddess of revenge and balance and Aedlyn's mother. Even still she doubt her and her father about her mother, she tries and tries to believe it. |ease= With the people she loves and trusts. |priority= Just be normal. |past= Dunno. |accomplishment= Any accomplishment? Dunno. |secret= None |known= No |tragedy= Being seperated with his father. |wish= Be with his father again. |cheated= No |relates= .... |strangers= Don't know :) |lover= I don't know |friends= A cheerful and happy friend. |familyp= Very well. |first impression= Pretty nice, shy, so nervous |like most= A happy, family loving girl |like least= Absent-minded for most of the time. And Always. }} Category:Aedlyn Category:Aspenreiss Category:August Spring Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Demigods Category:Jade Weber Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power